Master Bedroom Activities
by tennisxdork
Summary: Sakura has been anticipating his arrival since he left her on his journey. She hoped to surprise him after all the time she spent cleaning and organizing. [Rated M][Sasusaku][Lemony/Fluffy]


**Well HELLO**** EVERYONE! So don't mind me, I created this lemon. They're canon, they had a baby, so they made love alright. Let's just enjoy the fact Uchiha actually created a cutie. Gah that title tho. T-T  
><strong>

**Title:** Master Bedroom Activities**  
><strong>

**Rating: **_M++_

**Pairing: **Sasusaku

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. But claps for Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"He promised he will be back. Shannaro, I knew I should've just gone with him!" Sakura grunted angrily, dusting the cabinet.<p>

The Uchiha departed Konoha to his journey of reflection for about year and half as of today. She has been worried sick and figured she needed to occupy herself in the meantime.

The pink-haired woman hear a creak down the hallway.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sakura flipped on her flashlight and pointed it down the hall. Her jade eyes squinting, in search for an intruder. She shined her light to each door. At the end of the hallway, she noticed the front door wide open. Sakura promptly shut it.

"I told you I would return."

That familar voice rang up to her ears. She turned around and the duster slipped from her hands and dropped on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of him.

He leaned down to pick the duster and pointed out, "You would have easily gotten killed if it was someone else."

She took the duster from his grip and blushed. His charcoal eyes taking in the maturity of the woman in front of him. Sakura could contain her excitement and immediately wrapped her arms to embrace him.

* * *

><p>"The electrical needs repairing," she noted and shined her light at the light switch.<p>

He did not mind. He was used to the dark. He walked around the couch and glanced at the room. New flooring, plants settling on new furniture, and free from debris.

"I wanted to surprise you. So while you were gone I wanted to restore the compound. It still needs more development, but I'll show you."

She grabbed his hand and directed him towards the kitchen. Sasuke walked around the small table to examine her completed work.

"Black tiles and new cabinets. It just needs appliances."

Sakura setting the duster on the kitchen counter and gleamed at him, "Saved the best for last. Your room."

She guiding him to the room she had left. Everything that the old room had was completely renovated. The bed covered in navy sheets, side tables, and the Uchiha clan symbols etched in the pillow cases. He smirked at her. It was beyond what he envisioned.

"Do you like it? I know you like dark blue, b-but I mean is it okay?"

Sasuke looked at her, and pushing her bangs to the side.

"It's more than okay."

Sakura blushed at his approval. She smiled and asked, "Are you tired?"

"No."

"This is what you have been doing while I departed?" he questioned.

She nodded her head and replied, "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

He picked her up which erupted a small squeak from her. Sasuke smirked. She crossed her hands behind his neck.

"What are you-?"

He carried her over to his newly constructed bed. He laid her down and stared at her. Always beautiful and innocent, but strong and persistent.

She glanced at him, her eyelashes batting at him. She was wondering what he was thinking about, "What?"

Sasuke ravished her rosy lips. She clunged on to his dark locks of hair and pushed her body up against his. He nibbled on her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The sweet scent of her body allured him. Parting briefly, he undid his stash and revealed his bare, toned torso. Sakura got more aroused by the sight, everything so muscular and defined. Sasuke lifted her shirt off and tugged off her skirt to reveal her set of black lingerie. He kissed her stomach, then slowly up to her chest, and then her neck. Every kiss tingled her skin and made her core ache for more. A moaned escaped from her mouth. She unclipped the back her bra and recaptured his lips. He slipped the bra off and tossed it to the side. He enclosed his mouth over her succulent nipples. Twirled his tongue around it and sucked. Sakura tugged hard on his hair and gasped. "Sasuke-kun…" He switched to her other breast, and she moaned his name louder. The Uchiha grinded his erection against her panties. Spreading her legs, he reached under her panties and dipped inside her core with two fingers. Her lip parted, eyes closing from the pleasure.

He got rid of her panties and he pumped his two fingers back in her dripping core. Sasuke was pleased by the sound of her moans. He eased his digits in and out of her walls, at the same time alternating between sucking and nibbling her nipples. She angeled her lower region upwards and whimpering at him.

"Mmm, please Sasuke-kun, I want you inside me." She felt the torture of him teasing her. His fingers going inside her rhythmatically.

Dropping down his pants and boxers, he positioned his tip, teasing her hole. Looking at her expression, it turned him on. Sasuke pumped his member inside her tight walls. She gripped the sheets and moaned.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

He moaned out too, feeling every inch of her getting more silky. He picked up the pace, muttering her name.

Unsheathing himself right before her climax, he flipped her on her fours. He slammed back into her from behind. "Ahh yes! Please!" She cried.

He grunted, pounding in and out of her, gripping the softness of her seductive hips. He rode her out, and she muttered his name countless times, encouraging him. With every deep thrust, he felt her walls tightened on his cock. He gripped her hips harder, and slammed her core. Her moans increasing, as she finally shot back her head and screamed his name, "Oh, Sasuke-kunnn!" Her juices flowing and coaxing his member.

"Sakura," he moaned and gave a final thrust.

Sasuke slowly pulled out and ran his hand through his drenched locks. Sakura crawled up next to him and pecked his lips. Sasuke pulled the sheets over their bodies and wrapped an arm around her.

Sakura traced the lines on his chest, and watched his breath stabilize after their naughty act occurred.

"I'm glad you like the bed."

He smirked and kissed her forehead.

She brushed his hair and asked, "Are you tired now?"

"No, I just arrived."

Her jade eyes flashed at him, "Good, me either. Because I've been waiting for you."

She move in closer and started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he intensified kiss. Sakura pulled her herself away from the sheets. Straddling him, she gringed against his bulge.

She saw the constriction of pleasure on his face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She grasped the sheets covering his new erection and in sultry whisper said, "Welcome Home Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Sakura firmly grabbed his member and she slid down on him. She moaned feeling his dick so thick inside her. She concentrated pleasuring him, rising and falling on him. Sakura kept it painfully slow, until she lifted herself faster. The Uchiha held her hips and watched her start to ride him out. He had stifled a moan. He grasped her hips, and pumped upwards, arousing her like no other. He leaned up, placing his hands on her smooth thighs. He kissed her neck and decided it was the opportunity to take back dominance.<p>

He flipped her on her back, pulling himself from her core. He planted feverish kisses all over her neck. He moved downwards, tending to her soft mounds, kissing her abdomen, and now right at her inner thigh. The pink-haired woman shuttered and soon felt the Uchiha's tongue exploring her opening. Sakura immediately spread her legs wider, which urged the prodigy to lick deeper. The amount of pleasure she experienced was overwhelming and made her skin more flustered. Gripping her ass with one hand, he also fingered and tongued her. She tossed her head back, pleading him to enter her.

He gave a slow lick, before getting ready to enter inside her again. He placed her knees over his shoulders and swiftly entered her soaking center. She gripped the sheets, moaning out his name. Sasuke loved the sound of going inside her, everything about her was erotic. She warned the Uchiha that she was cumming soon. Another wave of climaxes and dropped next to her.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whispered. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"I won't."

He left the bed and went to the bathroom. She watched his bare back and her eyes traveled down to his ass, she bit her lip. He turned his head and said, "Get dressed. We're going somewhere."

"Sasuke-kun. It's late, where are we going?!" She whispered harshly.

No answer.

Sasuke stopped and faced her. "Hn, you're still annoying as ever."

Sakura pouted. He grabbed her cheek and lifted her chin.

"You don't trust me, Sakura-chan?" He drawled out on her name.

She glared at him, "Not when you sound like that. Who are you and what have you've done to Sasuke-kun?"

"Follow me," was all he said.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here? You're not going to leave again are you?" she whispered lowly, trying not to panic.<p>

He stopped in front of her, "No. We are here because you haven't lost faith in me even when I had betrayed Konoha. No matter how annoying you can be, you are persistent. You have also saved me."

She smiled at him. His eyes no longer showing hurt, or anger.

Sasuke continued, "What I'm trying to say is that I see my mother in you. I imagined one day to have a woman of the same qualities to birthed my children."

He took out a box and revealed a ring. "Marry me."

She gasped and let out a squeal. He covered her mouth and she apologized. Sakura looked at him and said, "Sasuke-kun, it's so beautiful. Yes, I would love to be your wife." He grabbed the ring and placed it on her finger. She stared at the gorgeous ring and then to her equally gorgeous fiancée. Tears started to weld up in her eyes. She placed her palms against his cheeks.

"You bought me here in the middle of the night to propose...che, how annoying," she mocked his style of talking.

She placed her lips on his and felt him smirk as they kissed.

He took her hand and started walking in the direction of the almost restored Uchiha compound.

"We have more to rebuild at the compound Uchiha Sakura," he suggested.

* * *

><p>Just made lemonade. Writing smut is like how many times she moaned? Haha I'm going to slither away now. ^-^'<p>

PLH+ passionate Uchiha baby-making.

tennisxdork


End file.
